Home
by Merthergirl
Summary: Home is the Enterpise for Spock and Kirk and their three children, Amanda, George and Leonard. And when that home is ripped apart by a nasty crew of klingons, the parents must struggle to rescue their children, and discover that home is not a place, but where the heart is.


Home

**Home is the Enterpise for Spock and Kirk and their three children, Amanda, George and Leonard. And when that home is ripped apart by a nasty crew of klingons, the parents must struggle to rescue their children, and discover that home is not a place, but where the heart is. **

**Please review, and I apologise in advance for my failing at Chekov's accent **

Spock was up earlier than Jim as usual, up and already in the room that had once been his cabin and was now, despite all his better judgement as a father, the room in which his children stayed on The Enterprise. They had agreed, when their eldest George was born, that they would take it in turns to stay with the children on Earth (or Vulcan) but within two weeks they had realised that would not work. They missed each other too dearly.

Such as it was, Leonard Hikaru Kirk, god son of Leonard "Bones" McCoy and his partner Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, was soon joined, on board of the good ship by two more of their offspring. All three were produced through the century-old discovery of male pregnancy, and in one occasion Spock actually gave birth on board.

Amanda Nyota Kirk was born two years after George, and three years after that George Pavel Kirk graced them with his presence.

It was five years later. Jim sat up, stretching, and glanced into the next room where, to no surprise, he saw the ten, eight and five year old hybrids attacking their father. Jim smiled, knowing that in a few moments their chaos would cease, after a little bit of mind encouragement from the Vulcan.

He yawned and made his way into the room, grinning as the pointy-eared, dark-eyed, blonde-haired eldest boy leapt up at him, brandishing his model of the enterprise. Really, he thought, they would have been better behaved if, like Sarek and Spock had suggested, they were Vulcan educated. But that would have meant that, when on missions, he wouldn't have seen his gorgeous children (or his beautiful first officer) and Jim would not have that.

"Good morning daddy." George said. Out of the three, he was the most Vulcan. He seemed to completely understand the need for logic his father carried, and didn't seem to show much emotion. He had, like Spock, an almost-all Vulcan appearance, save for his hair, which was the same gold as Kirk and Leonard's. Amanda was the only one with dark hair, and apart from this she bore no other resemblance to the alien race.

"Morning sweetie." Jim grinned, patting his head and embracing Amanda, who was chattering excitedly about how Uhura was teaching her Klingon today.

"That's good darling." Jim smiled. Spock smiled inwardly at the pet names Jim insisted on giving their children. While he pretended to disapprove of such a human pleasures, Spock had taken- or at least, to humans- Jim's name, and allowed his children to do so as well. And, although he'd only ever admit it to himself, he rather enjoyed such endearments when they fell on him. His favourite was "love." When Jim called him "my love" his heart leapt in his chest as he felt special. He felt as if, as Jim often told him, he was the only one Jim would ever love and that he was loved more than anyone anywhere.

"Where are we going today?" Leonard asked, sitting on his bed, where they all had gathered. He was keen to become a captain, like his father and grand father had been, and so took a large interest in the business about the ship, even at 10.

"Come with me to the bridge." Jim smiled, pulling on a uniformed shirt, "And the crew'll show you."

Leonard and his siblings were cherished deeply by the crew. As Jim walked his eldest to the bridge several crew members stopped to ask about the boy's well being, and Scotty gave his god son a packet of popcorn, "Made by the heating of the engine!"

Kirk laughed, "What an interesting new project you must be working on, Mr Scott."

Scotty laughed, "Of course captain. It is of dire importance."

Leonard grabbed at Jim's hand, "Let's go to the bridge!"

"Of course!" Jim grinned, running to the bridge, occasionally looking around to see if Leonard was following. He was, and three moments before they arrived he overtook Jim and threw himself into the captain's chair. Laughing, Jim rested on the back and watched his son announce that he was being Captain for the moment.

This was greeted by several aaaws and Sulu bowing for emphasis, "Very well, Captain Leonard."

"Yes well…" Leonard smiled, "Miss Uhura, where are we headed?"

Laughing, Nyota said, "A small, unknown planet in the far reaches of the galaxy, Captain. We received a distress signal at 0300 hours this morning."

"Very good." Leonard smiled. The crew cooed.

"Move, Move." The concerned sound of Pavel Chekov addressing the current navigator snapped Jim out of his peaceful mood. The young man's voice was enough to worry anyone, but nobody else in the bridge crew had noticed, save for himself and Sulu.

"Mr Chekov?" Jim asked, walking behind Pavel, who jumped slightly and said, biting his lip,

"Keptin, ve haf a problem."

"Problem, Mr Chekov?"

Sulu glanced up from his workspace, eyeing the young man worriedly.

"All possible routes to zis planet, Keptin…"  
"What about them?"  
"They lead through Klingon territory."

Jim felt his fear grow, "All of them?"

"Da."

"Right… we do have a problem." Glancing at Leonard, Jim turned to the navigator, "Call the heads of departments. We must discuss this."

"Yes Keptin."

Spock felt then, in his heart, that something was wrong. He turned to Amanda and George and knew that they too were concerned. George hopped closer and stared at him stoicly, eyes flickering with fear. He placed a hand gently on his son's forehead and wrapped an arm around his daughter, successfully comforting them both. He wished Jim was there to comfort him.

**Please review **


End file.
